A Letter for Mamushi
by sakura-sleep the shaman queen
Summary: Kaidoh received a mysterious letter from someone who confessed his secret love for Kaidoh! And the guy is... guess!


**Disclaimer:** aside from the keychains or shitajikis, I don't own anything related to PoT…too bad… you know I'll make all your fanfics come true if I did. ^^

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for the weirdness of this story, but I decided to post it! I'm not sure you'll like it or not, though I hope you can enjoy this story. Haahhh…. Exam's sucks. Well, please leave a review to this sorrowful lady… XD

***********************************************************************************************

25th November 2003

Dear Kaidoh Kaoru (My pretty love~)

I'm sorry for sending you this letter out of the blue. I guess you were surprised, weren't you? It's just that after hesitating, inner quarrelling and considering with buttons and such, I decided to do this. I just… can't help it. Every night you haunt my every dream with your 'snake' presence. This letter may looks like a piece of junk paper to you, since I don't believe in the disciplinants of Mr.Postman himself. Who knows that this mere paper, which contains my purest and most vulnerable feeling, fell on the way or ended up inside his dog's mouth before lied in bliss beneath your hand? It would blurred the fact that I bought the most expensive one with hearts pattern as you can see, and even poured my favourite Bvlgari to make it smells good. It does, doesn't it? Wait. Why am I revealing the supposed-to-be-secret-things…

****

**Kazue:** Tou-san, It's like Kaoru ni-san fell from his chair just now. 

**Dad:** Let him be, Kazue. Kaoru can be so clumsy sometimes. Continue to eat your soba. 

**Kazue & Dad:** hahahahahahahaha~~

****

(the letter)

Well, guess I have no choice but to blame the distance between us, Kaido (My pretty love~). And above all matters, to write this letter were the most difficult, heart-pounding and tear-jerking moment for me if you could understand. Since I am a shy baby after all. I am. 

Kaidoh, (My pretty love~)           

It's been a long time since our last encounter. Not to mention how regretful I am that we weren't that close of each other in the past, I hope that there's still a time left for me. Please…. Give me a chance. 

I remember the day we first met. Since this long memory of you began to unfold, I don't remember seeing you in the club activities without your bandana. If you only knew, how much I want to be at the same style with you, wearing a bandana. At first I attempted to do it. But… of course I got this reputation blocking the way, so here I am until now, still receiving the sunlight with my glossy hair (which is become more glossier each day) without any piece of fabric protecting it. Too bad, though it didn't change the fact that I'm too sexy that it hurts. 

Then… I remember that gloomy day. The day when clouds covered my heart, when the birds seemed to stop singing, when worries and tempered seems to be risen by jolt.  When that freshman appeared. Whenever I remember how you lost miserably, how the bi***  boy humiliated you. That time I could do nothing but watch, and prayed… still..  the cruel fate had decided that you can't win against him. Shame on you. I just can't stand with any kind of cockiness, especially when it began to insult my idol. What the hell he thinks he was doing… 

If I were a mere person, I will punch his face and give the brat a lesson. But again, I've got this reputation to protect. I could say nothing. Not just that, but I think you wouldn't like it if I make a fuss in front of you, right? Since I am a shy baby after all. I am. 

My love… at first, I tried to forget about you, and delete all the traces of your existence inside my heart. But one day, I found my long-lost notebook… and again, I stared upon your data I've managed to collect…

Name: Kaidoh Kaoru 

Height: 173 cm

Blood type: B

Birthday: May 11th

How about that? My prove of love, Kaidoh!! (My prettiest of all~) My data, my knowledge about you… don't say that I only copied it from www.princeoftennis.com, cause it's not true. 

Well…. It's true. 

WAIT!! Don't discharge this letter. Can't you see, that I cannot lie to you? It's also my prove of love. True love cannot lie.

Then how about this:

Kaidoh Kaoru, the oldest son of the family. Lived with mother, father, and his only little brother named Kaidoh Kazue. He likes his mother-made soba, therefore always bring a mother-made lunchbox. Hates: cocky kouhai. Behind his scary face and 'sssssshhhh', he hides the truth that he is a loving person who loves kids and animal. A very determined and diligent person. 

He likes hot spring, and goes to an onsen routinely with his trademark snake-painted towel with pink background. Had his first wet dream at 11 years old.   First love at 8 years old, but ended up defeated miserably by the less popular boy. Always arrives at school on time, approximately 5 minutes before bell. If there's no club activity, he usually straight return to home after school, otherwise have some training alone. 

****

**Kazue:** Tou-san, I heard Kaoru ni-san screamed just now. 

**Dad:** Let him be, Kazue. Kaoru can be a little messy sometimes. Continue to eat your soba. 

**Kazue & Dad:** hahahahahahahahahahaha~~

****

(The letter)

See? It's true, based on my everlasting research. I keep an eye at you every time, Kaidoh (My pretty love~). So if you think that only INUI who can do such things, and only INUI who deserved to be titled 'Data-man', well…. You've got a big mistake there. The truth is I just hide it from public, I mean… come on! I don't wanna be seen as a nerd with ITS notebook like Inui. What about my fangirls? What about my pride? What about my (again) reputation? 

Only to you, Kaidoh (My pretty love~) I could reveal this secret. 

Speaking of which, it's also my prove of love, dontcha' think?

About that Inui, have I told you that I wanna break his freaky thingie hangin' on his nose into pieces? Those invincible eyes of him make me really furious. The glasses had successfully covered his pervert damn eyes. Especially when he tried to seduce you with all that 'training' and 'mastering boomerang snake' craps, and ended up paired as doubles with you. Furthermore, he insisted to keep being your partner though the show was over! Can't you even realized the main purpose of that bastard!? Can't you see… can't you understand my feeling, who could only stared at you from far away, and pray for your virginity you!? I could unregretful assured you that behind those cursed glasses, a pair of eyes is drooling as a substitution of the visible mouth. You didn't forget to wear proper underwear that time, did you? 

And also… I remember that day. When a bunch of kids mistaken you as that snobbish little freshman, due to the lack of professionalism Shiba had. That nasty article about Echizen Ryoma with your fascinating dreamy photo. Hmmm? You must be curious how can I know that part while I'm not even appeared in the episode. Guess it's also my prove of love after all. Ask Takeshi Konomi-sense himself, ha!

Kaidoh (My pretty love~)

When I left… I felt my deepest heart was cracking. And I think I still feel it in this winter. This season is so cold and bleak, and becoming worse without you and your 'sssshhhhhh' by my side. I want to return to our homeland, and reunite with our beloved club. But… it's also one of my decision that I should wait until my arm healed yet. Until that, please bear with Oishi as my substitute. Then…

we'll be together again… bound by harmony… just like the old times. That's my wish for now, Kaidoh. Pray so I could be with you as soon as possible. Wait for me. Wait for me, Kaidoh (My pretty love~)…

Your admirer, 

In Germany

NB: Kaidoh, Be the pillar of Seigaku

****

**Kazue:** Tou-san, I think Kaoru ni-san is fainted just now.

**Dad:** Let him be, Kazue. Kaoru can be troublesome sometimes. Continue to eat your soba.

**Kazue & Dad:** hahahahahahahahaha~~

**Mom:**  (smile) my family always pictured perfection…

Well, how about that? I'm sure you know who is Kaidoh secret admirer, hehehehe… thanks for reading, anyway!! J


End file.
